princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Enepreia
Enepreia or Energeia is a single by Atobe Keigo. It is the second track of his single Believe in you. Lyrics Kanji= やがて訪れる？　祈った奇跡 いかに望んでも　その日は来ない 自らを今も　縛り続ける 日常の鎖　打ち砕き世界の外へ Life is Passing It's time to see what's going 見極めろ目を開け Find your own way To the clue for the only answer まつろわずに　Take a chance now やがて振り返る　辿った軌跡 だからまだ早い　立ち止まるのは 駆け抜けろ今を　そして唯一（ひとつ）の 描き出せ人生（いのち）　新しき世界の中へ Life has ending Even lights of passion glowing 一度きりの舞台さ Keep on dancing Till the night turn into daylight ためらわずに　You've got to break out Life is fighting Knowing no one never stay along 全ては自分次第 Life is Passing It's time to see what's going 見極めろ目を開け Find your own way To the clue for the only answer まつろわずに Life has ending Even lights of passion glowing 一度きりの舞台さ Keep on dancing Till the night turn into daylight ためらわずに　You've got to break out |-| Romaji= Yagate otozureru? Inotta kiseki Ika ni nozonde mo Sono hi wa konai Mizukara wo ima mo Shibari-tsuzukeru Nichijou no kusari Uchikudaki sekai no soto e Life is Passing It's time to see what's going Mikiwamero me wo hirake Find your own way To the clue for the only answer Matsurowazu ni Take a chance now Yagate furikaeru Tadotta kiseki Dakara mada hayai Tachidomaru no wa Kakenukero ima wo Soshite hitotsu no Egakidase inochi Atarashiki sekai no naka e Life has ending Even lights of passion glowing Ichidokiri no butai sa Keep on dancing Till the night turn into daylight Tamerawazu ni You've got to break out Life is fighting Knowing no one never stay along Subete wa jibun shidai Life is Passing It's time to see what's going Mikiwamero me wo hirake Find your own way To the clue for the only answer Matsurowazu ni Life has ending Even lights of passion glowing Ichidokiri no butai sa Keep on dancing Till the night turn into daylight Tamerawazu ni You've got to break out |-| English= Will it come soon? The miracle you prayed for No matter how much you wish, that day will never come The chains of normalcy that even now continue to bind me, I will smash and then go out into the world Life is passing It’s time to see what’s going See it through! Open your eyes Find your own way To the clue for the only answer No submission, Take a chance now Soon we will look back at the tracks that we followed, so it’s still too early to stop Run through the present and began to paint your sole existence into the new world Life has ending Even lights of passion glowing We’re only on the stage once Keep on dancing Til the night turn into daylight No hesistation, You’ve got to break out Life is fighting Knowing no one ever stay along Everything is what you make of it. Life is passing It’s time to see what’s going See it through! Open your eyes Find your own way To the clue for the only answer No submission, Take a chance now Life has ending Even lights of passion glowing We’re only on the stage once Keep on dancing Til the night turn into daylight No hesistation, You’ve got to break out Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles